1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a front suspension system for motorcycles. More particularly, the invention relates to a front suspension system comprising a link mechanism which supports a front wheel and a pivotable-shaft actuated damper operatively cooperating with the link mechanism.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A known front suspension system for a motorcycle is constructed such that an upper fork is pivotably secured for right and left steering motion to a head pipe at the front end of a body frame, and a lower fork is pivotably suspended from the upper fork through a link member, with a front wheel being supported by one end of the lower fork to permit vertical movements of the front wheel corresponding to undulations of the road surface through the pivotal movement of the lower fork.
Such a known type of front suspension system for a motorcycle, wherein a pivotal damper having a pivot shaft adapted to provide a damping force proportional to a pivoted amount thereof is operatively connected between the lower fork and the upper fork to cushion vertical movements of the front wheel, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. 81699/1981.
In the aforesaid known type of front suspension system, however, because the damper is connected to the upper fork and particularly between the right and left side members of the upper fork, the entire construction including a damping force transmitting path, etc. is relatively complex, thus leaving room for improvement from the standpoint of reducing the number of components and the manufacturing cost, as well as enhancing the rigidity of components and the overall aesthetic appeal.
The present invention effectively overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings attendant a conventional front suspension system for motorcycles.